X.A.N.A unleashed part 1
Summary Its the lyoko warrior's first anniversary of the defeat of X.A.N.A, and jeremy's pen pal Ryder is coming to visit with his pups. But all goes awry when X.A.N.A mysteriously returns And is now targeting the super computer. However Ryder and the pups don't know anything about the Lyoko warrior's secret life. Will the lyoko warriors beat X.A.N.A, save the super computer and keep their old life secret? Characters code lyoko: Jeremy odd ulrich yume alieta X.A.N.A paw patrol: ryder marshall rubble chase rocky zuma skye everest Story (The screen opens up to Jeremy on his computer in his dorm room typing to his pen pal Ryder) jeremy: (types) I can't wait for you to visit Ryder. ryder: (types) I'm bringing the pups. jeremy: (types) Well, Kadic has a strict no dog rule but these guys are heroes so maybe they will make the exception. ryder: (types) I hope so. See you. jeremy: (types) See you. (And with that their chat ends) (All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door) jeremy: come in. (Alieta comes in) Jeremy: Why hello alieta alieta: jeremy, Do u know what day it is? jeremy: Oh right, the anniversary of when we beat X.A.N.A. alieta: yes. (sits down) I can't believe it's been a year since we beat X.A.N.A....and lost my father. jeremy: I'm so sorry alieta....He sacrificed himself to help us defeat X.A.N.A. alieta: yes but.....there should have been something.....I could do jeremy: Im sorry alieta Alieta: itss fine jeremy: hey cheer up. My pen pal is coming today and he is bringing his pups alieta: ok jeremy: I promise nothing will go wrong (meanwhile in the factory the super computer miraculously turns back on. A strange symbol appears on screen) (in the power room of the super computer there is an electrical short and from that a black misty being emerges and enters the generator. It begins to short and spark. And would appear to blow soon) (scene changer lyoko symbol (otherwise known as the eye of lyoko)) (Ryder and the pups are in the paw patrolerr and have arrived at kadic) Ryder: (gets out to see jeremy) jeremy! jeremy: ryder! So nice to see you ryder: same here jeremy: these are my friends (four kids walk up) jeremy: this is ulrich ulrich: hey jeremy: yume yume: hi Jeremy: odd odd: how's it going jeremy: and alieta alieta: nice to meet u ryder: hi imm Ryderand these are my pups odd: let me guess. (Names them in order) marshall, rubble, chase, rocky, Zuma, skye, and everest chase: wow. How do you know that? zuma: u a fan dude odd: eh not really Einstein here just told us about you guys everest: Einstein? Ulrich: thatss just our nickname for jeremy here jeremy: (blushes) yeah kinda pups: (giggle) yume: now allow us to show you guys around rubble: (stomach growls) um do you happen to know where the mess hall is yume: (giggles) yes follow me odd: I like these pups alieta: yeah they are really nice (they all walk to the mess hall but then jeremy gets an alert on his phone) jeremy: what? Impossible Ryder: something wrong? jeremy: um no not really um can I talk to my friends in private for a sec? ryder: sure come on pups (they walk to the mess hall) jeremy: guys that was the super scan all: what?! alieta: but we shut down the super computer jeremy: i know....this can only mean one thing. all: X.A.N.A's back jeremy: we need to stop him now he just activated a tower on lyoko alieta: well then letss go deactivate it odd: alright! The lyoko warriors are back! ulrich: what about Ryder and the PAW patrol jeremy: ulrich and yume I need you guys to occupy them ulrich: you got it yume: we are on it jeremy: the rest of us to the factory all: right (yume and ulrich head to Ryder and the pups while jeremy, alieta and odd race over to the factory) (Ulrich enters the mess hall with yume and find Ryder and the pups) ulrich: hi ryder hi pups ryder and pups: hi Ulrich: we wanted to give you a...um a... yume: a demonstration of me and ulrich's fighting skills. rocky: sounds cool zuma: imm game skye: count me in chase: if Skye's In then im in ulrich: what chase: nothing all: (laugh) Yume: (stops laughing) follow us (scene changer paw patrol badge) (jeremy, alieta and odd reach the factory and head down the elevator to the room which houses the super computer) (to their surprise it was switched on flashing and blinking occurring on the computer screens) jeremy: what is going on (he runs to the computer and sits in the computer chair) jeremy: someone broke in and turned it on but no one was here jeremy: wait (looks at survaliancee of the generator room. He sees X.A.N.A entering the generator and switching it on) X.A.N.A did return. And it looks like he overheated the generator. It's gonna blow in exactly 30 minutes odd: then there is no time to waist jeremy: you guys are right head straight to the scanner room (alieta and odd head back into the elevator and head down one room further and enter a room with these metallic tubes) jeremy: get in the scanners and illl send you guys to the digital World of lyoko (odd and alieta enter the scanners) jeremy: (types codes and commands into the super computer) transfer alieta, transfer odd (the tubes close and within them a light fills them) jeremy: scanner alieta, scanner odd (both alieta and odd are scanned by the tubes scanners) jeremy: virtualization (presses a key) (a flash occurs within the tubes and they are turned into data. they are then sent through the wires and are turned into avatars of who they are on lyoko with a few differences) (alieta has a pink skirt and looks ready for battle while odd looks like a giant purple cat) (the area they are in is an ice landscape) jeremy: (talking through the mic to alieta and odd) the tower is due north about two miles odd: can you send me the overboard? jeremy: of course (he then virtualizes a hover board for odd) alieta: im good jeremy I got this (she waves her hand over her bracelet and spawns pink translucent data wings) odd: lets go (they both head off in the direction jeremy said) (scene changer chase badge) (ulrich and yume are sparring together) ryder: wow can you believe how good they are at this sort of martial art? chase: i know. Wow rocky: it's like they were born into this martial art marshall: either way itss pretty cool ulrich: ha (Kicks) yume: (catches it and flips him. She then pins him) (they're eyes make contact and they both blush. They are lost in eachothers eyes) ryder: ummmmm guys (they then snap out of it) yume: oh right Ulrich: well um did u enjoy the demonstration? Ryder: absolutly. Hey where is jeremy ulrich: he is in his room yume: working on a report about...um....about ulrich: computers! yume: right computers ryder: riiiight zuma: mawbe we should go check on him everest: i agree (they all head to Jeremy's Room but ulrich and yume stood in front of them) yume and ulrich: no! ryder: (looks at the sternly) ok what's going on here ulrich: um well yume: umm (scene changer: eye of lyoko) jeremy: ok guys you are almost there. Be on the lookout for X.A.N.A's monsters odd: (looks ahead) speaking of which (a couple of big walking blocks with the eye of lyoko mark on its four front faces were guarding the tower) alieta: looks like X.A.N.A sent in some bloks odd: time to 'unblokk' the situation then jeremy: ha ha very funny now just get rid of those guys and deactivate the tower. We only have 7 minutes left odd: on it odd: laser aero (points out his paw and then shoots an aero from it) (the aero hits the block in the eye of lyoko (it is a target) and blows up) alieta: nice shot. My turn. Energy field (she creates a mini pink force field and shoots it at another one which makes it explode on contact) odd: bulls eye alieta (the blok then charges up a laser form one of it's eyes of X.A.N.A and fires it and alieta gets ht by the laser causing her avatar to spark) jeremy: becarefull you lost 20 life points if you reach zero you will be sent back here and you cant return for twelve hours. And you are the only one of us who can deactivate towers alieta: right I sorry. Letss try that again. Energy field (she shoots another force field at it blowing it up) jeremy: well done now deactivate that tower alieta: on it (she enters the tower and ascends high into it up to a platform with a screen on it. She then punches in the code lyoko and the tower turns from red to white) alieta: tower deactivated jeremy: nice job now I can bring you- (all of a sudden the screens flash and the countdown is still going) wait how. oh no. There is another activated tower and there is no time to deactivate it odd: what do we do. jeremy: imm gonna bring you in alieta: but what about the super computer. Itss the only thing that links me back to my father franz hopper jeremy:....im sorry alieta (Scene changer: everest badge) ryder: so wait let me get this straight you guys battle an evil computer virus known as X.A.N.A in a virtual world called lyoko ulrich: yup chase: and this super computer is the only means of transport there yume: you got it zuma: but whewe is it ulrich: in the old abandoned factory outside of school skye: (looks out the window and gasps) you mean the one with smoke coming out of it yume: oh no ulrich: (looks out the window) jeremy is in there chase: it looks like it could set on fire any minute now ryder: lets hurry we dontt have much time. PAW patrol to the PAW patroller pups: yes sir ryder: yume, ulrich you guys to both: coming (they all rush to the patroller) (scene changer: the Eye of lyoko) (both alieta and odd have returned from lyoko and they and jeremy are making their escape) (the generator the explodes setting the building a blaze) jeremy: nooooooo! alieta: jeremy! (odd and alieta escape but jeremy is still stuck inside) (the pups arrive in the scene in The patroller) ulrich: where is jeremy alieta: he is in there ryder: Marshall We need you to get in there and save him marshall: im on it (barks) hose! (the hose comes out of his pup pack) marshall: (barks) (he sprays the hose at the fire and rushes to Jeremy's aid) (when the smoke cleared they are both unharmed) alieta: jeremy (runs to him and hugs him) jeremy: a-alieta....im sorry (hugs back) alieta: it's ok ryder: letss head back to the dorms we'll give you guys a ride (scene changer: the paw patrol badge) ryder: so alieta is the only one who can deactivate towers? alieta: correct ryder: this is all so crazy jeremy: but itss true. Unfortunately things look bleak chase: what do you mean you and your friends are safe jeremy: but the super computer is destroyed and with it gone lyoko wont exist anymore and that was our onlymeans of fighting X.A.N.A chase: oh skye: well maybe we can help jeremy: (goes on his laptop) imm sorry but with out the super computer lyoko is completely- (gasps) in tact! all: (gasp) alieta: what but...how (a video pops on jeremy's computer) (a scienceswith a big brown beard and goggles is in a lab on screen) ????: hello my name is franz hopper alieta: daddy franz: if you are watching this then the super computer has been destroyed by X.A.N.A and I have probably met my end. but fear not for I have developed another super computer at this location follow this map to find it (the video shuts down) zuma: who was that old dude jeremy: franz hopper alieta: he is my daddy and he made the super computer, lyoko....and X.A.N.A pups and Ryder: (gasp) everest: alieta. Im so sorry alieta: it's fine ryder: jeremy that map looks familiar in a way. May I take a closer look? jeremy: of course (Ryder looks at it up close and then his eyes widen as he letss out a small gasp) chase: what is it Ryder sir ryder: the location of the super computer, the lab franz was talking about....is the lookout! (the screen fades to black) (to be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossovers